Sugar and Spice (and Everything Not so Nice)
by Xielle Sky
Summary: Not everything in this world is sweet or nice, sometimes you just need other flavors to make things go right. Luckily I like sweet and spicy food.


**Sugar and Spice**

 **(And everything not so nice)**

 **01: Lazy bums and idiots could have siblings too**

It was an ordinary day for the members of Yorozuya as usual Sakata Gintoki is lazing in his chair with his feet propped on the desk, a new release of jump magazine on his hand. The lone female member, Kagura is busying herself with playing with their giant pet companion Sadaharu. While this is happening, the plainest character (the glasses) is wiping the furniture like the boring male housewife that he is, not that he would ever get married, surely he would stay a cherry boy forever.

"WHAT THE HELL TYPE OF INTRODUCTION TO MY CHARACTER IS THAT?!" Suddenly, the plainest character stops wiping the corner and throws the rag to the floor.

"THE PLAINEST CHARACTER?! THAT'S NOT MY SEAT THAT ONES ON YAMAZAKI!"

(In the Shinsengumi headquarters, Yamazaki sneezes and trips forward making him avoid a blow that could have separated his head to his body, courtesy to his raging vice commander. After that he manages to skid away from him. "To whomever that is talking about me, Thank you." Yamazaki says as he got away from the demon vice commander)

Meanwhile, the glasses' glasses stand is still on his rant. "GLASSES STAND?! WHAT KIND OF CHARACTER IS A GLASSES STAND?! YOU THINK I'M ONLY A GLASSES STAND?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY GLASSES IS MY ONLY DEFINING CHARACTER?! AND DON'T THINK I HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT YOU CALLED ME A BORING MALE HOUSEWIFE! THAT THING ISN'T EVEN LEGAL YET—"

 _ **SLAM!**_

"SHUT UP ALREADY YOU CHERRY BOY!" The other two yelled as they kicked said cherry boy of his feet, his face slamming painfully to the now broken floorboards.

"You don't have to yell too loudly Cherry! You're giving the author a hard time with all the all caps with all your yelling! You could have just yelled with the same moderation as I am! Do you know how hard it is to type on a phone?! Be considerate of her situation Cherry, her computer just broke down again and everything was lost, now she's still mourning for all the wasted time of typing the same crap again! Besides that, she's only stating her honest observations there is nothing wrong in her narration!" The silver haired man yelled as he continued to kick the downed boy.

"Gin-chan's right aru! You're overreacting again Cherry!" Kagura followed up, also kicking the glasses stand.

After the two got tired of kicking his head the two casually went back from their positions as the virgin continues his rant. "You guys are only saying that because you aren't getting the same treatment! She didn't even bother to put my name in the introduction and up until now she's using demeaning names! And what's wrong if I'm a virgin?!"

Gin bothered to give him an answer despite being quite busy with his reading, "Everything Cherry, everything." He said while turning another page.

"I don't want to hear those words from a lazy bum like you and stop calling me Cherry already! It's Shinpachi! Shimura Shinpachi!"

Kagura only gave him a pitying look. "Whatever makes you happy Cherry." Sadaharu barked in agreement with the same set in his wide pearly eyes.

Shinpachi pointed an accusing finger to the pet and owner "You ignored what I said altogether! And what's with the look on your eyes! I seriously want to gouge them out now!"

"What are you saying Cherry? I've always look at you this way since the first time I met you. Aru." The alien girl said still giving him the look. Unnoticed by the two, a tick mark appeared on Gin's brow, his left eyebrow twitched as he tried to read his JUMP.

"Again with the Cherry! Just call me by my name dammit, and really you give me the same look all the time?! How can someone have that pitying look addressed to someone all the time?! I didn't saw you looking at me like that yesterday. And don't use that fake accent on me, it's seriously annoying!" Another vein popped on Gin's brow as he tried to keep his calm.

Kagura huffed at him and turned away "Don't be conceited Cherry I'm not looking at you all the time. Actually when you think I'm looking at you I was actually looking over your shoulder, so I wouldn't give you that look. I'm sorry Cherry for not looking at you straight!" Slowly she turned to look at him with teary eyes.

Gin's right eye is now twitching along with his eyebrow and another vein popping out. His jaws were clenched tight as his grip on his precious JUMP got tighter, his valiant attempt not to maim anyone.

"*hiccup* Because I don't want to hurt your feelings by looking at you like this Cherry!" She told him with tears streaming down her face.

"Why the hell are you crying! If anyone is supposed to be crying it's me! And you just came up with that excuse just now didn't you?" Shinpachi yelled yet again and the author is getting tired of exclamation points, she thinks that she shouldn't have made fun of the glasses at the bat, but where would be the fun in that.

A throbbing vein popped in Shinpachi's head as he screamed to thin air "What the hell! If you got nothing better to write then don't write at all!"

At this point Gintoki is extremely irritated and didn't bother anymore as his grip had already ruined his JUMP (It was torn in half). He chucked it away hard on a certain glasses wearing brunet.

 _ **THUNK! SLAM!**_

It hit him squarely on the back of his head his face smashing exactly at the hole with the indent of his face from the earlier face plant.

"Quit complaining already! Don't you know how hard it is to write something without offending anyone and without making grammar or spelling mistakes?! She's trying her best you know! And didn't you notice that she started writing your name when you said it earlier?!"

Shinpachi only gave him a muffled 'no' in reply.

"Aside from that, didn't you notice that she just gave you a lot of screen time by letting you rant after the introduction up to now?!" He was given another muffled 'no' at this, this one meeker. "And not only that, it's not like you to suddenly break the fourth wall right from the start."

Kagura nodded at this "Yeah it is, aru." Silver haired pointed at her accusingly. "And you missy, don't egg him on further! You both are getting to my nerves and if this carry on I'm going to become an old man earlier than scheduled."

"But you're already an old man." The girl remarked which got her the other half of the JUMP thrown to her right on the side of her head, toppling her over.

With a long suffering sigh the man scratched his fluffy hair and got up from his reclined position on his office chair. He walk towards the front door and along the way Gintoki stepped on Shinpachi's head.

"I'm going out for a moment to get some fresh air and maybe buy some strawberry milk, I'm out of supply." He said while putting on his boots.

He slide the door aside and stop for a moment to look back at the two. "Try not to destroy anything while I'm out and clean up the mess you made Shinpachi." Gin stayed there for a second waiting for the boy's reply but none came as Shinpachi remained face planted on the floor.

The silver haired man shrugged and slid the door close to go on his way.

 **OoO**

For a few seconds Shinpachi remained in his position, but when Kagura finally got up to play (wrestle) with Sadaharu he let himself up from his hole. Giving a resigned sigh he moved to pick up the rag and got a broom and dustpan to clean up the floor with the indent of his face.

And just like that, the two are back on their schedule, their routine changing from a 'just-the-three-of-them-at-the-Yorozuya' normal day to a 'Gin-is-out-to-buy-JUMP-or-strawberry-milk-or-something-else-and-will-come-back-later-and-making-it-just-the-three-of-them-at-the-Yoruzuya-normal-day-again' normal day.

 **0o0**

Thirty minutes later right on schedule a guest appears and rings the doorbell and knocks on the door normally. Base on the normal knocking, it might be a client, Shinpachi's sister, Kyūbei or Katsura because they're the only people that bother to knock sometimes. If it's the people from downstairs there probably would be shout about the overdue rent and insults, but that only happens early in the morning where Otose, Catherine or Tama could catch Gin off guard (because his still sleeping).

And the others, pretty much are uninvited weirdoes.

Still it was welcomed to have someone sane once in a while to talk to normally, Shinpachi thought. After all if his going to stay amongst his new found friends in large doses he would end up being a nutjob too. God knows that they are the worst case but even so he wouldn't exchange it for the world.

"I'll get the door Kagura-chan."

Shinpachi noticed that ever since he became a yorozuya he started experiencing weird stuff and being in the middle of trouble but even so he met new people along the way. It was a different setup from his normal life before but wasn't unwelcome to say the least. It let him meet more (crazy) people and friends, let him learn new life lessons from experiences and Gin's ocassional words of wisdom.

But still the person by the door is extremely suspicious. The person was taller than him by a few inches maybe around the same height of the sadistic first division Captain of the Shinsengumi. He couldn't tell their gender for they are dressed in a heavy gray cloak with the hood almost covering their entire face. The only thing visible is their lower face with porcelain like complexion, their lips turned up in a small smile.

Shinpachi stood there not moving an inch as he stared at the hooded figure blankly but on the inside his screaming about another weirdo appearing yet again on their doorstep. Slowly he slid the door close, but when the door was halfway closed a pale hand stopped him from his action.

"Ah... sorry, is this Yorozuya Gin-chan? And is someone named Sakata Gintoki living in here?" The person asked carefully with a nervous smile on their face.

Shinpachi still couldn't tell if they were a he or a she. Their voice could pass off as a lower pitched female and slightly higher pitched male, it's kinda like Kyūbei's voice but deeper and with a different tone as of what he can tell.

Well he can't be rude now and what if they dangerous? "Ahmm... yeah this is Yorozuya. W-would you like to come in?" He asked nervously as he hopes that Kagura wouldn't do anything wrong and screw them up from the possible dangerous person.

"Oh sure, I'm very sorry to intrude in such short notice ahh..."

"That was rude of me. My name is Shimura Shinpachi and no it's okay come on in." He invited them inside with a small bow. So far they were very polite and his starting to relax despite the other being garbed suspiciously.

The other bowed slightly "It's nice to meet you Shimura-san. I am—"

"Oi Glasses, what's taking you so long, aru." A familiar unwelcomed voice piped in, stopping the stranger from saying their name.

Looking over to the cloaked mystery, Kagura's eyes widened. "Oi, Glasses what are you doing? Are you buying something illegal? Just say so and I'll let the sadistic dog know."

Withholding the urge to give his opinion loudly he closed in on Kagura's ear to whisper lowly. "Kagura-chan don't be like that, I think they're a client or someone Gin-san knows. They're looking for Gin-san specifically earlier plus there could be a job for us and we need one badly, so I think we should let them in for tea."

Kagura faces Shinpachi and puts a hand to the side of her mouth and whispers back. "Okay, let's let them in but if this blows up you're the one taking responsibility, aru." Unknown to the two, the stranger could perfectly hear them but otherwise remained quiet.

After that the both of them straighted out and let their guest in. Sliding the door close he made his way to prepare tea and place some leftover senbei that Otose gave them on the low table as he invited the guest to sit. In turn the cloaked figure thanked him as they sat down.

Again Shinpachi noted, for someone dressed oddly they sure are polite and have great manners. After placing down the tea he sat across the potential client, Kagura at his side already nibbling rice crackers.

He elbowed Kagura discretely which got him a dirty look but got the message otherwise. "My name is Kagura aru. I'm also a member of Yorozuya and until Gin-chan's not here I'm the one in charge." She said after finishing the crackers, a bark came from the side. "Oh, and that's Sadaharu out masc-pet." The fluffy dog barks in greeting.

"Oi, whoever said that you'd be in charge?!"

"No one, but my motto in life is, 'Whether it is good or bad, be the boss'. Aru."

Before the other boy could retort, their guest spoke stopping them from having another argument. "It's nice to meet you as well Kagura-san, Sadaharu-san" They spoke with a small smile and a slight bow of a head to the both of them.

Taken aback by the politeness the redhead and the giant dog gave a shallow bow in return. "I-it's nice to meet you too ahh..." "Arf! Arf!"

"Oh, I've been rude for not introducing myself have I? My name is—" Again, the person was cutted off before introducing their name by the sound of the shogi door sliding open.

"It's good to see the place is still standing. Shinpachi you've clean the hole that you've dug through right?" A familiar deep baritone spoke from the doorway.

At that voice their guest perked up and when the door of the living room slid open to reveal the natural perm headed samurai, the person stood up and pulled their hood down.

Gin stood still his eyes widening at the sight of the person's face, the plastic bag that he is holding falling out of his hand revealing the cartons of strawberry milk.

Before anyone can blink the stranger blurred out of sight and suddenly tackling the silver haired man. Thankfully, he manage to stay upright at his state.

In worry and surprise the two teens called out to Gin only to be ignored as the man was still reeling from the person's appearance.

From what they can tell the their unhooded guest have long wavy silver hair but when the light hit it there are hints of dull brown gray. It was tied by the base of the person's neck with a blood red thin ribbon with embroidered golden tips and the mass of hair stops at the stranger's hips. They haven't seen the face because everything happened way too fast for their eyes to cooperate.

After a few more seconds the other relents their hold to stare up to Gin's still stunned face. "It's been a long time hasn't it, Onii-chan?"

 _'WHAT?!'_

The other two stared gobsmack.

 _'Onii-chan?! Did that person just call Gin-san/Gin-chan 'onii-chan'?!'_

Then something unexpected occur, Gintoki bent down and hugged the other tightly, his head nestled on the teen's shoulder (Kagura and Shinpachi have a hunch that he or she wasn't much older than them) and if they weren't wrong Gin was sniffing them, sniffing them.

With a surprise yelp the teen was lifted above the ground and was spun around by the laughing ronin. For a second they caught a glimpse of smiling wine red eyes. Eyes the same color as their leader, but it was brighter and definitely not dead looking.

When the man settled the teen down he lifted their face up "Is that really you Amai?"

The newly named Amai tilted their head (again they can't tell, he/she isn't facing them) to the left, "Why? Could I ever be someone else?"

At that familiar answer (to Gintoki at least), a wide grin spread across the man's face. "Wow, Amai you sure have grown a lot and Baa-chan would be so proud of you if she'd see you now. Man, I feel like it was yesterday when you'd come running away whenever it was bath time." He teased with an old man voice.

"Oh come on Gin-nii, you must feel ancient that you've seen me all grown up." The newly dubbed Amai teased back with a light punch.

Gin messed the others hair in return for it and continued their banter, "Oi, for your information this old man is a boy at heart so I could never feel ancient in anyway."

Amai snorts a laugh and grabs the man's hand. "Why am I not surprise one bit? After all, you've always been the childish one."

"If anyone's childish it would be you."

"It can't be help I was an actual child ya know."

"Really I thought you were an old coot."

"You said that I was the childish one and now you're calling me old. Make up your mind old man."

"You're old, because you have an old man's heart. I'm not an old man either."

"Is that your way of saying that I'm mature? Well, thanks a lot old fossil I would never have guessed."

"Oi! I'm not that old and I'm not extinct either. Besides, we have the same hair color."

"No we don't. Mine have extra dull brown almost white in it when the light hits."

"So it's dirty white unlike my shiny silver. Go and wash it off since it's dirty."

The other snorts, "Well at least mine is more manageable unlike that permanent nest hair you have."

Irritated, he tried to mess with Amai's hair but to no avail only managing to untie it from its bind. He continued with his actions but his fingers keep sliding free from the long silky locks "Why you!!! Don't talk about my hair like that! When you were younger your short hair looks like a permanent bed hair!" The man said, annoyed that his attempt isn't working.

Swatting his hands away, the teen gathers the heavy locks and ties it again, "You're just jealous. My hair isn't like that now or would be ever. But it seems like your hair is still the same as someone who stuck their fork through a socket for too long." She deadpanned.

"It's not my fault they are naturally like this! Why the hell are you suddenly snarky anyways?! Where's the little old Amai that would always call me 'Onii-tan~'! Change back to your former cute self now! Change back!" And with that, Gin shook the teen back and forth forcefully over and over again while saying the words 'change back!' over and over again.

On the sidelines Kagura, Shinpachi and Sadaharu watch the scene play out with surprise and curiosity. This Amai person might actually be Gin's unknown sibling. Based on the casual banter (insults) that screamed 'We are siblings so it's normal to make fun of each other' vibe.

And the hug earlier, they have never seen the perm head act like that around anyone. Not even Katsura, who is someone Gintoki knew from before. If anything he was irritated and annoyed by the long haired man constantly whenever he appeared.

Shinpachi and Kagura don't know what to do at the moment. They don't want to ruin the sibling reunion but if they don't stop them now, the two of them might start puking blood from all the gooiness. Even the background changed when the two went hugging each other. The atmosphere even went all light and pink and sparkly with flowers when the two started teasing each other.

That thing isn't even supposed to happen for a long period of time and if it were to happen it would only be for comic relief. They're a shounen JUMP anime for crying out loud, mushiness isn't allowed!

The two stared at each other, mentally conversing of who would do the deed.

" _You do it Shinpachi, you have experience in a good sibling relationship. Surely you would know how to make it stop._ " Kagura reasoned out with a pointed look.

Shinpachi gave her a look in return. " _What does having a good relationship with aneue had anything to do with this?! And aren't you the one who's suppose to be the leader?!_ "

The girl tilted her head innocently " _I don't remember saying anything like that, aru. Maybe you heard me wrong, I was saying reader not leader get it right. And you're older than me._ "

The boy gave her an 'I don't believe your bullshit' look _"Why are you taking advantage of the Japanese accent* just to win an argument?! And that doesn't even make any sense?! What does my age even has anything to do with this?!"_

The girl continued to give Shinpachi an innocent look with her big blue eyes blinking twice _"Because you have more life experience than I do and I might say something wrong. You humans do it differently after all, I might miss some social cues."_

 _"The only thing you're missing is your brain dammit!_ " Sighing again, the glasses boy gave up the pointless argument. It might take them way too long and the story needs to get moving.

Steeling himself, the boy cleared his throat to get the siblings' attention but was promptly ignored or wasn't heard by the two, too stuck in their little world. He tried again but louder and still the white haired duo ignored or hadn't heard him, a vein mark appeared on his brow and tried coughing loudly.

The glasses was still ignored.

"SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOU BOTH BUT PLEASE STOP IT ALREADY! WHEN ARE YOU GUYS GONNA STOP THE REUNION ITS BEEN TWENTY MINUTES AND YOU GUYS STILL HAVEN'T INTRODUCED THEM YET! AND GIN-SAN YOU'RE ACTING REALLY OUT OF CHARACTER IT'S REALL—"

"WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING WE COULD PERFECTLY HEAR YOU! Now look at what you've done." Gintoki yelled back his arm circled around the other squashing them too his chest and a gentle hand rubbing Amai's bruised forehead. Because when Shinpachi started yelling the teen was startled that they jumped an inch but because Gin's face was so close that their foreheads slammed into each other.

The straight man of the show gulped at the clear contempt on Gintoki's face his aura changing from flowery sparkles to a dark void.

Shinpachi took a step back at the ready to kill look on the samurai's face, alongside him Kagura was sweating profusely as she retreated to Sadaharu's corner leaving him to fend for himself from the demon.

But before anything murderous could happen that could turn this story to rated M, a gentle hand touches the demon's face and the murderous look dissipates as he peers down at bright red eyes. "Now, now Gin-nii no need for that. I'm okay, it's just a little bruise it'll go away soon and Shimura-san is right. I haven't introduced myself properly and it's quite rude of me." Removing the arm that held them captive, the white haired teen turn around to face the other yorozuya with a smile.

"I am Amane, but feel free to just call me Amai. I am Gin-nii's younger sibling and I'm pleased to finally meet all of you." The teen gave them a perfect ninety degree bow "I thank you very much for taking care of onii-chan for me." Amai straightens himself? Herself?

The two could only stare at Amane or Amai as their eyes roam the teen's features. Eyes wide (not the same as Kagura's) and innocent despite the wine red color framed by dark lashes. An aristocratic nose, high cheekbones and full lips set on a heart shape face.

A face that could be called beautiful in both a male and female way.

That doesn't really clarify what pronoun they should use.

The bangs was parted to the left and two black hairpins pin down the right side. Two locks of hair each on the side of Amane's face curl towards the teen's cheeks.

Without much thought Amai removes the heavy cloak revealing, a white yukata with embroidered red flowers and blue curving lines (much like Gintoki's) at the edge of the sleeves and the bottom of the yukata and it was held close by the waist with a navy blue belt. A strip of black leather crosses from their, his (or is it her?) shoulder to their right hip that holds a heavily wrapped object that is almost as big as her (him?) which is also removed from their person too.

All in all aside from the hair (which is still a bit different from the other man) and the eye color they don't resemble each other.

Especially the innocent vibes they are getting from Amai, who continued to smile at them waiting for either of the two to speak it's totally different from the air of laziness and subtle danger on the other. The man's face basically scream of someone who is so done with life the other was a complete opposite, the brightness of the teen's smile just scream bubbly and innocent.

Maybe it was a case of one sibling looking more like the mother and the other resembling the father. Yeah, that's right it would totally explain it.

Regaining her courage back, Kagura stood up from her hiding place (Sadaharu) and walk towards them. With a straight face and her usual bluntness she asked "So, are you a boy or a girl?"

The silence that ensued was deafening, Shinpachi couldn't help but gape at her. Yes it was something he wishes to know too but the girl could have put it as something else. Nervously, he look towards the two. Amane looks confused and a bit stunned at the question but not the least offended. Gintoki however looks like a stony statue, a shadow over his eyes that didn't bode well.

Gintoki was about to say something when a knock on the door and the chime of the doorbell interrupted him.

Gin looked at Shinpachi with an ominous aura around him.

Kagura stared at the glasses teen accusingly as if he was the cause of the irritation of the latter.

Sadaharu's wide pearl-like eyes zone towards at him with an air of judgement.

Amane just looked around the room curiously taking in the place that he or she might stay and then looked at Shinpachi curiously because everyone is doing it.

With all the glares and stare directed at him Shinpachi sighed as he resigned his fate on greeting the weirdo because let's face it, everyone who goes to their place is a nutjob one way or another.

Sliding the door open again he was greeted by the familiar face of the long haired terrorist. "Ahmm... Katsura-san what are you doing here?"

The man crossed his arms over his chest and regarded him seriously "Shinpachi-san I have come here because my big brother senses are tingling."

Like expected, a crazy person appears. "What do you mean by 'big brother senses'?! Do you even have a sibling?!" Shinpachi just couldn't take it anymore his nerves are getting frayed one weirdo to another, though the earlier guest wasn't much of a weirdo but still it made Gin act like a totally different person and now this person appears claiming something ridiculous.

Maybe he should have thought twice on agreeing to take on the job from Gin-san, he would have been a waiter or something and not get this much headache.

"Oi, Glasses what's taking you so damn long?! Amai can't wait too long for you to question the guy, just let the person in!" Gin yelled from the living room.

Shinpachi was about to open his mouth when he was harshly brushed aside, slamming him to the wall. The boy was about to start shouting again but he was already alone in the doorway Katsura nowhere to be seen but the telltale gasp in surprise and the adoring yell of "A-chan!!!~" could be heard in the living room followed by an "Umph." and "What the hell Zura!"

Picking himself up from the floor the boy sighs again, really his nothing more than a punching bag and the butt end of jokes for all of them. Being a straight man is a load of work but who would bring the idiots back from reality when he's gone?

Not that anyone really listens to him.

Opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of the terrorist in the middle of strangling the white haired teen to death via hug and Gin trying to pry of the vice grip of the other.

"Oi! Stop it already! If you don't their won't be an A-chan left for you! Gahh! The soul is coming out! The soul is coming out! Stop it Zura before I chop your arms off!" The man said as he repeatedly kicked the other's face that was currently nuzzling the teen, said teen had a white thing floating from their mouth as the teen's eyes were nothing but white.

Kagura was edging away from the three whose currently at the sofa. The girl walked close to Shinpachi with a deadpan look on her face.

"Hey Patsuan, is it just me or the two are acting weirder than normal?" She stared at the scene playing across from them. Now Katsura had let go of the teen and was currently panicking with Gintoki as they try to bring back the soul to the poor teen.

Shinpachi replied in monotone, "No it isn't just you Kagura-chan. When that person appeared they started acting weirder than usual."

"So we just need to get rid of him?"

"No, no I don't think that's a great idea. Remember how Gin-san acted when Amane-san got bruised? Besides, I think Katsura-san will not appreciate it either." The boy reasoned out as he watch as the two manage to successfully bring Amane from the dead.

Amane coughed as he (the two settled that they would switch pronouns every now and then and the author agrees) try to get his breath back afterwards he gave the long haired man a tired smile. "Your enthusiasm hasn't changed one bit Ko-nii. But please don't do that again or I might follow Mama in heaven."

Did she just call Katsura, _Ko-nii_ or are two are hearing things? Whatever, they would ask later as they were seriously confused at the moment.

Katsura only gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry A-chan it has been so long and I couldn't help myself to just cuddle you." He received a hard punch in the head causing his face to collide with the low table.

"Sorry wouldn't cut it idiot! And cuddling my ass, you were seriously strangling Amai!"

Katsura lifted his head blood dripping from his temple and glared at Gin over Amane's head. "You wouldn't know anything about cuddling Gintoki, did you know that they call me Katsura the cuddle bear cuddler extraordinaire."

"The only thing extraordinary with you is your idiocy! Don't make up things that don't exist Zura!"

"It's not Zura, it's Hugzura!"

And there goes the argument with Amai stuck in the middle of the shouting contest. The familiar actions made him a little nostalgic and so she laughed getting the two attention of the two. They smiled at each other and called it a truce at they stare at the younger.

When he finally stopped laughing she ignored the two beside him and regarded the two confused teens. "From Kagura-san's question earlier, I am a she." Well that clarifies things, so the dude was a girl.

The newly revealed girl takes out something from her yukata. It was lollipops and she takes the green apple flavor and tosses the others to them. She takes of the wrapper and place it in her mouth, actions repeated by the men beside her. "But if I may request to the both of you to continue to address me as a he or a she at the presence of everyone else. I want to be that character that constantly confuses everyone with my gender. I want to become the Hideyoshi, Haku or Haruhi of the series. Too bad author-san didn't give me a name that starts with 'H'."

Kagura blinks her blue eyes but nods eagerly "Okay aru. I'll support the path that you have taken, I'll call you A-kun so that you have a manly nickname."

Amai looks at her with a bit of surprise "You know, someone calls me that too with the same reason." Not to mention Kagura reminds her of someone she knows.

"Ahhh!!! What's wrong with you?! Why the hell do you want to be a crossdresser?! And who the hell are those people you mentioned earlier?! And what does the letter 'H' have anything to do with this anyway?! There are a lot of crossdressers whose name doesn't start with 'H'!" The boy turns to the alien girl beside him "Why are you even agreeing with this?! And A-kun isn't even a manly name! You need to get your head check!"

He turns forward again directing his gaze at the two older men. "And you guys! Why are you even enabling her to do such a thing?! Aren't you guys suppose to be the older brothers?!"

Gin plugged a pinky to his ear "It's not that I don't like it. It's easier to enable her than to argue plus it has a bonus point of keeping her away from boys."

"That's such a lazyass excuse, you lazyass!"

Katsura nodded his head sagely, "That's right, but it also trains her how to dawn a perfect disguise and keep the boys away."

"Why does she even need a disguise?! Is she a criminal or something?!"

The silver haired man takes off his pinky and blows at it. "I know that we have a lot of cases of crossdressing (Kyūbei and their different costumes) in the series but as you can see it helps in character development and author-san might need some plot twist here and there. Now that I've thought of it, maybe she can make a plot arc of it just like the Yagyuu arc or something."

"Plus it keeps the boys away." The terrorist added his two cents and was followed by a firm nod by the other.

Amane just continued to smile as she decided to play with Kagura and Sadaharu at the corner of the room, the author just mentioned this if you guys are wondering to what they are doing.

Shinpachi decided that this is getting out of hand and inhaled and exhaled, a futile attempt to calm himself. When he decided he was calm enough he gave the two a deadpan stare. "What do you even mean by character development? I don't even know if author-san is good enough to do something like that."

( **A/n: Oi! You don't know how hard this is to write. It's my second language you know. Don't worry I'll get back at you later for what you said. Hehehe)**

Ignoring the fourth wall break and the ominous laugh Shinpachi continued on. He just knew that he was just hearing things.

"Plot twist? Want me to twist your necks instead? And..." He trailed off, he was really trying to hold it in but he can't do it anymore plus there's this thing he wanted to say after the first retort from Gin.

"THE REAL REASON IS THAT YOU GUYS JUST WANT TO KEEP THE BOYS AWAY FROM HER DON'T YOU! YOU GUYS ARE JUST A PAIR OF SISCON!"

"Who are you calling Siscon?! Siscon!" Gin yelled glaring at the glasses boy annoyed by such accusation. Him? A Siscon? Tch, as if.

Katsura hammered the table before him also glaring at the boy. "It's not Siscon, it's Zura!"

"What?! Admit it you guys, I bet you don't even let her near a boy her age!" Shinpachi was really getting fed up by being their figurative doormat, he had enough of this.

"So you're saying that we let those savages near her presence! As if I would let those creeps breathe the same air as her! I won't let her catch some AIDS or something!"

"AIDS aren't transferred in that way moron! And you can't just stop someone from breathing! Not everyone has some type of disease you know! Is this like the case of boys having cooties or something?! Just admit that you're a siscon!"

"Gintoki is right! The beasts are desecrating her purity! A-chan doesn't deserve any male presence in her life! Only I, Katsura Kotarou is all that she nee—"

 **BAM!**

Gin punched the man square in the face as he stared at him with incredulity "Who the hell died and made you God! If anything I'm the one she needs, she doesn't need an idiot like you! You're going to infect her with idiocy!"

"Hey guys, stop fighting already! If anything you both are idiotic siscon!"

"Oh yeah, Patsuan. Then tell me why you haven't let your sister marry that gorilla stalker of hers?!"

"AS IF I WOULD LET A _GORILLA_ MARRY MY ANEUE! ANEUE DESERVE SOMEONE HUMAN NOT A PRIMATE!"

"EXACTLY! THAT'S WHY AMAI/A-CHAN ISN'T ALLOWED TO BE WITH A SAVAGE ANIMAL!" The two adults (children) screamed at the boy's face.

But before anyone could move to stranggle somebody, a wrapped object was thrown between the three imbedding itself on the floor halting further fighting. "That's enough! You lot have been arguing right from the start, this isn't how I imagine our reunion to go. It seems like me being in the picture only causes everyone to fight. Now, apologize to each other or..." The stern look on her face turned into a beatific smile, one Shinpachi sees on his sister often and for the two it was a smile reminiscent of someone dear to them in the past.

Kagura was surprise at the sudden turn but she let out a smug smile as the aura of the place changed.

"I will make you."

 **0o0**

"I'm sorry." The three men (boys really, from the way they are acting) all said in unison bowing apologetic from one another.

The heavy aura dissipated and the smile on Amane's face grew wider. "Now that everyone had settled their differences let me introduce myself properly." She directed from the two people and one dog in the room. "My name is Amane but most call me Amai, the younger sibling of my many older brothers." She bowed slightly "It's nice to meet you all." The three who we're addressed bowed and repeated her words and one barked.

"I am happy to meet such people who had become good friends with my brothers. It's quite a relief to know that they're doing alright and have some new friends, so I thank you all for that. For years I have wondered how they are doing while I was away, if they were eating right, if they have someone to talk to or if they have somewhere to call home. Thank you for taking care of them and I am in your favor." She bowed again, this time deeper.

All of them are surprised by her speech. Gin and Katsura are both giving the girl a fond smile as they held back the urge to cry. "Lil' sis..."

Kagura doesn't know what to say but she could confirm that she and Amai are going to get along well. The older girl looked so innocent the first time the China girl saw her, but she's more mature than she appears. She'll admit that she was kinda daunted by thought of another girl in Gin's life that held history with him and was afraid that the other girl would hog all his attention and would replace her. But hearing Amai's thoughts right now puts her at ease, the older girl was just happy to see her suppose brothers that someone was looking out for them.

She was never thanked like this before so she felt flustered by it.

For Shinpachi, he was staring in awe at the teen with a light blush on his cheeks. He first thought after her confession of wanting to become a crossdresser that she was just another weirdo with an obsession on characterization and references, but hearing her heartfelt words right now made him change his mind. She is such a loving person no wonder her suppose brothers are obssess with her but it doesn't justify them at all.

Thinking back on their last statement before the argument ended, he shuddered at the thought and maybe... they were kinda right.

But it still doesn't justify anything on forcefully (he had an image of a little Amane-san being dressed by two children who looked like mini versions of the two males are snickering evilly at their brilliant plan on keeping their little sister away from boys in the future) dressing their sister as a man.

(Little did he know that what he imagined had some truth but that it was stopped by an angry woman and an exasperated long haired man in the past)

"Oh and Shimura-san I'm very sorry for getting you worked up. I was just joking earlier about becoming a Hideyoshi, ahahaha!" The girl said scratching her head, Shinpachi held back his urge to do something that might generate a painful retaliation from the two older men.

Kagura was just disappointed that she wouldn't get the chance to mess with people's head.

Katsura and Gin was disappointed by her admittance and freaked out at the familiar laugh coming from the girl.

"Oh God! She got infected by the idiot Hairball! Quick Zura we need to do something!"

"I know! But what shall we do! It was a foolish decision on our part to let Sakamoto take her to space. I should have brought her along with me."

The silver haired man slaps his head for this "Your the one who decided this in the first place! Now you fix it." The man pointed alarmly at the still laughing teen.

The other only sweatdropped at the two and deadpanned in his thoughts _'Why are you even trying to fix something that isn't broken?'_

After much thinking the terrorist perked up "I know! Let's do the 'cognitive recalibration' thing that *Black Tarantula did to get Bullseye out from the Tetragram's influence in the Revenger's first movie."

 _'Katsura-san, what do you mean by 'cognitive recalibration' thing?! Are you planning to give Amane-san an amnesia?! And who in the blue hell are Black Tarantula and Bullseye?! And what is this Revengers movie?!'_

Gin could only scratch his head at the unfamiliar word but because he doesn't want to look like an idiot he decided to ask a different question. "Zura, how do we do this 'corrosive relation' thing?"

 _'Just say that you don't know it?! That's not even the same thing?! The only thing relatively corroding are your brains!'_

Katsura closes his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest "It's not Zura, it's Katsura and it's not a 'corrosive relation' thing, it's a 'cognitive recalibration' thing. And to do that we must hit her head as hard as we can, _yes we can!_ "

The boy had had enough of it "NO YOU CAN'T! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS PLANNING TO YOUR SISTER! ARE YOU DELIBERATELY TRYING TO GIVE HER AMNESIA?!"

"What?! Amnesia?! The hell are you teaching me Zura?!" The perm head punch the other making said Zura's head bleed once again "Don't you know how hard it is to have one?! Why don't I give you one?!"

Sadly, his intentions was interrupted by Amane. "Hey, are you guys fighting again?" She asks, tilting her head slightly to the right. "If you are, I'm going to hit you guys hard on the head." She threatened carelessly, a small smile on her face.

"A-ah w-we aren't doing a-anything A-chan—" "I-I was just g-going to g-give Zura ahhh... a friendly p-pat no—" "Ahmmm... w-we were just discussing ahhh... m-medical terms A-Amane-san."

"Yes, they are!" A high pitched voice chimed in amongst the fumbling men.

 _'KAGURA/KAGURA-CHAN/LEADER!!! YOU TRAITOR!!!'_ The three of them simultaneously thought, a horrified look came over their faces as they stare at the evilly grinning little girl and when Amane glance back at her, her face turned angelically innocent the older girl gave her a grateful smile and turned back and once the attention was away from the alien girl it morphed once again to a malicious grin.

 **o0o**

 **BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Satisfied with her work and all the men sported a triple decker ice cream and their heads buried majestically through the floor like a trio of ostriches, Amai skipped over their fallen bodies.

Downstairs, people screamed to high heaven and broken plates and glasses clattered the ground. It seems like they don't appreciate the new decorations. The robot maid was trying to fix the situation with the hard end of her trusty mop, unfortunately it wasn't working and was only adding bruises to the three.

Upstairs, Kagura was trying her best not to let out a single laugh and in her effort she had bitten down at her lower lip that was now bleeding because of the force she's putting on it. It doesn't help that the men's lower half were doing an odd wriggle. They look like they're twerking.

"To continue my thoughts earlier. The main reason I'm dressed like this is to avoid further kidnappings."

 _"KIDNAPPINGS?!"_ The two siscon shouted together, finally getting their head unstuck from the floor looking horrified.

"That _Hairball,_ " Gintoki growled. "I'm going to shave his head and make his head _roll_ once I've seen him!" He said with a promise.

Beside him Katsura was uncharacteristically seething with rage. "He promised to protect _our_ princess and look what he did let her get _kidnapped_. Not just kidnapped but kidnappedS with a capital _S_!"

"Now, now calm yourselves." The girl said soothingly. "HOW COULD I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU GOT KIDNAPPED?!!!" The two yelled in unison.

The girl took a step back at the loud proclamation "Wait! I can explain!" Gin still furious gave her a 'go ahead' gesture.

"You see, I can't really recall how many times I've been kidnapped (including the attempted kidnapping) but I think it was around 15? 17? 30?" And as the number goes up the killing intent emitting from the two spikes.

Still clueless (or she just ignored it) the girl continued "Oh well, I can't remember. During the times I've been dressed up as a boy or vaguely like a boy, we observed that there is a lower rate of me getting kidnapped but as I grow older it got lesser and lesser. But don't worry, it happened mostly when I was a kid."

At that statement everyone in the room thought, sweatdropping _'That was even more worrying.'_

"But A-kun, why would the amantos try to kidnap you so many times?" Kagura voiced out a reasonable question. Because after all, she was a human child and humans aren't so much in demand in space with so many races and species to choose from. Sadly and horrifically, there are human trafficking syndicates that sold humans to slavery. But why would they try to kidnap a single child in space so many times where there are a lot of amanto species that looked like humans?

"You see that's because..." Amai takes a hold of the wrapped object and lifts it to her shoulder, because of the movement the white cloth fell off to reveal a blue parasol with a strange hilt. "I'm half Yato." She grinned.

Kagura could only gape unattractively at the revelation.

This time Shinpachi was able to unclog his head only to scream "What?! You're a Yato?!" As he too gape unattractively.

Still grinning Amai repeated herself, "Yes, half a Yato."

 **0o0**

 **A/n: Heya peopleeee!!!! It's a new year and here's a new story for you guys! I know that I haven't updated to my other stories but bear with me I have a reasonable excuse for that and it was written around the beginning of this here's chapter.** **It's true my computer broke down again and all the chapters I've written had gone 'poof'. So those who are waiting for my other stories to get updated I am deeply sorry to tell you that it would be long 'till that happens and not to mention school is about to start and so are my exams and then there are my research papers and then me departing my highschool life in a few more months.** **Well, can't stay as a highschool girl forever. Not that I'm much of a girl according to my guy classmates they call me 'Pareng Ate' which in English it basically means 'Bro Sis' or something.** **Anyways, this is the very first story I've written in my documents though I've put it off because I'm so nervous of getting something wrong with a fanfic about my most favorite anime of all time and that's Gintama. And so I posted the one with One Punch Man and then later on the one in Seven Deadly Sins.** **I'm rambling here are the references or the clarifications on this chapter;** *** In the Japanese alphabet or language they do not have a letter 'L' so it's very hard for Japanese people to say it and instead it comes off sounding like the letter 'R' instead.** *** This is an Avengers reference and yes I just called Black Widow and Hawkeye, Black Tarantula and Bullseye just because I have nothing better to call them another name.** **Amane's name consists of three kanjis;** **吾 (a) meaning "I, my, our, one's own", 万 (ma) meaning "ten thousand", and 望 (ne) meaning "ambition, full moon, hope, desire, aspire to, expect". So basically, her name means 'My ten thousand full moon' or 'My ten thousand hope' if we would look into the point of view of her still unknown (to you guys) parents. And her nickname Amai literally means 'Sweet' which would be kinda self explanatory in Gin's part since he loves his sweets and Amane likes it because she's a sweetheart.** **Sorry if I got you guys all confused with her name but let's just say that when it is relatively Shinpachi's point of view he refers to her as Amane because his polite and respectful like that, it would be like this to the other polite characters of this show until Amai let's them call her Amai or when they finally feel that they are familiar enough. But when it comes to the others and to Amai she and they would refer to her as Amai.** **Question: If you're going to be a sibling to three Gintama character who would it be and what's your sibling position? Are you older or younger? And why?** **Anyways, this author's note has gone super long and I swear it won't be like this every chapter... But goodbye see you next update!!!~**


End file.
